everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
NibiruMul/Characters/Wave 2
Characters from my second wave of OCs. These OCs go to Ever After High after all the ones from my first wave have graduated. (In other words, this wave of OCs is set four years later.) Also consult my secondary and tertiary character lists for other characters! Characters from fairy tales *Adamantios Chrysomallis (son of Anthousa, Xanthousa, Chrisomalousa) *Adrian Brüder (son of the astronomer from The Four Skillful Brothers; cousin of Frieda, Larissa, and Tilo) *Agenor Verdolengo (son of the Green Sergeant and the king from The Green Sergeant; uncle of Luana) *Alfonso Cervetti (son of Fonzo from The Enchanted Doe; cousin of Cosimo) *Allegra Bambola (daughter of Adamantina from Adamantina and the Doll; cousin of Drusiano) *Althée Incarnat (daughter of the prince and the princess from Red, White, and Black) *Angelica Pantoffel (daughter of Angelita from The Little Sister of the Giants) *Ani Noralusinian (daughter of Nourie Hadig) *Anthime Zinzolantin (son of Sincere and Aimée from Prince Sincere; younger brother of Polyxene) *Anton Nelke (son of the prince from The Pink) *Apollinaire Sauvage (son of Fleurianne and the savage from The Savage; cousin of Egyptienne) *Arcadio Flores (son of the youngest son from The Flower of Lily-Lo) *Aristides Formosa (son of the prince and the princess from The Most Beautiful Princess) *Arsema Tiyake (daughter of the king from The King's Questions) *Athalante Oeuf (daughter of Blanche from The Talking Eggs; older sister of Zeolide and cousin of Landry) *Balsamie Soleil (daughter of Little Golden Sun from Little Golden Sun and Little Golden Star; cousin of Salluste) *Baran Boran (son of the youngest prince from The Storm Fiend) *Bethany Rabbitt (daughter of the princess from The Princess That Wore a Rabbit-Skin Dress) *Bianca Del Sole (daughter of the Sun's daughter from The Daughter of the Sun) *Briseida Verdoso (daughter of Luisa and the greenish bird from The Greenish Bird) *Calisto Risotto (son of the girl and the prince from Rice from Ashes) *Candido Fontes (son of the youngest prince and the princess from The Fountain of Giant Land) *Carla Viergutz (daughter of the princess from The Four Skillful Brothers) *Carmela Pollino (daughter of the girl from The Chicken Laundress) *Casimir Baleine (son of Princess Camion and Prince Zirphil from Princess Camion) *Celio Carbonero (son of the prince and the noblewoman's daughter from The Noblewoman's Daughter and the Charcoal Woman's Son) *Cicero Padeiro (son of the baker from Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey) *Clementine Lamoureux (daughter of Amabel from The Ogre in Love) *Colby Tamarin (son of Mr. Monkey's friend from Mr. Monkey, the Bridegroom) *Cosimo Cervetti (son of Canneloro and Fenicia from The Enchanted Doe; cousin of Alfonso) *Damiano Gorgona (son of the prince and the maiden from The Sorceress's Head) *David Perola (son of the maiden and the king from The Maiden from whose Head Pearls fell on combing herself) *Deyanira Hermosa (daughter of Mariquita Fair from Mariquita Grim and Mariquita Fair; stepcousin of Yarelis) *Diamantina Peixoto (daughter of the fish-scaler from Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey) *Dilek Nartanesi (daughter of Nar-tanesi from The Magic Hair-Pins) *Drusiano Fantoccio (son of Cassandra from Adamantina and the Doll; cousin of Allegra) *Efrain Cebolla (son of White Onion) *Efrosyni Kavouri (daughter of the girl and the crab prince from The Golden Crab; older sister of Sofoklis) *Egyptienne Constantineau (daughter of Constantine from The Savage; cousin of Apollinaire) *Emilien Latour (son of Emilien and Emilienne from Father Roquelaure) *Esperanza Blancaflor (daughter of Blanca Flor) *Eudoxie Anura (daughter of Grenouille from Prince Sincere) *Eunice Zoranj (daughter of the girl from The Magic Orange Tree) *Farzona Zebova (daughter of Farishta-moh and the shepherd's son from The Beautiful and Clever Farishta-moh) *Felina Schnell (daughter of the princess from How Six Made Their Way in the World) *Fiacre Prudhomme (son of Rosanie from Ricdin-Ricdon) *Firmin Grenouille (son of Queen Brilliant from Prince Sincere) *Florian Bleuette (son of Florine and Charming from The Blue Bird; stepcousin of Tristan) *Foivos Iliopoulos (son of Letiko from The Sunchild) *Frieda Brüder (daughter of the thief from The Four Skillful Brothers; cousin of Adrian, Larissa, and Tilo) *Gagik Vorsordyan (son of the huntsman and the princess from The Huntsman) *Galaktion Lyagushkin (son of Ivan Tsarevich and Vasilisa from The Frog Princess) *Gamzat Danaev (son of the bald man from The Old Father, His Young Wife and Bald Son; nephew of Kurban) *Gervais Fleuriste (son of Prince Florestan from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde) *Giselle Magique (granddaughter of the magician from Jean Malin and the Bull-man) *Gleb Barkhatov (son of Tsar Barkhat from Vasilisa the Priest's Daughter) *Glykeria Simigdali (daughter of Mr Simigdali and the princess from Mr Simigdali) *Godelieve van Vlaanderen (daughter of the Flemish girl from The Dove) *Golnara Sasykova (daughter of the princess from Altynchech and the Padishah's Wife; cousin of Timur) *Guillemine LaPeur (daughter of William the Fearless) *Hasmik Mariamian (daughter of Mariam from The Story of Mariam) *Hedwig Mäusehaut (daughter of Princess Mouse Skin) *Henry Mulgoa (successor of the young man from The Bunyip) *Heraclio Culebra (son of Delgadina from Delgadina and the Snake) *Hormisdas Renard (son of Prince Philidor and Princess Irena from The Fairy Quite Contrary) *Humbert Ourson (son of Hawthorn and Zelindor from Bearskin (Murat); older twin brother of Lambert) *Imogene Collier (niece of Princess Fiorimonde from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde) *Ingo Apfel (son of Hans and the princess from The Griffin) *Ippolita Bellone (daughter of Fanta-Ghirò and the king from Fanta-Ghirò the Beautiful) *Ismeria Papagaio (daughter of Princess Sunnyface from The Parrot of Limo Verde) *Ivo Barbeiro (son of the barber from Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey) *Jacinto Silva (son of the forest lad from The Forest Lad and the Wicked Giant) *John Malin (son of Jean Malin from Jean Malin and the Bull-man) *Jules Marmoisan (son of Leonore from Marmoisan; older twin brother of Julie) *Julie Marmoisan (daughter of Leonore from Marmoisan; younger twin sister of Jules) *Khurshed Kimjagarov (son of Dilshod and Nigina from The Golden Cow) *Kildine Sanguin (daughter of Jean from Father Roquelaure) *Kliment Lenko (son of the old woman's daughter from The Golden Slipper; stepcousin of Valerian) *Koray Yilan (son of the woodcutter's son and the princess from The Snake-Peri and the Magic Mirror) *Kurban Danaev (son of the old man and his wife from The Old Father, His Young Wife and Bald Son; uncle of Gamzat) *Lambert Ourson (son of Hawthorn and Zelindor from Bearskin (Murat); younger twin brother of Humbert) *Landry Rosier (son of Rose from The Talking Eggs; cousin of Athalante and Zeolide) *Larissa Brüder (daughter of the huntsman from The Four Skillful Brothers; cousin of Adrian, Frieda, and Tilo) *Lazar Pedun (son of Lopsho Pedun from The Greedy Rich Man) *Leif Hirsch (son of Brother from Brother and Sister; cousin of Luise) *Lelio Colombo (son of Filadoro and Nardo Aniello from The Dove) *Leonid Zharptitsov (son of Ivan and Helen from Tsarevich Ivan, the Firebird and the Gray Wolf) *Lior Livyatan (son of Shlomo from The Water Witch; cousin of Yaen) *Luana Verdolengo (daughter of Princess Lucinda from The Green Sergeant; niece of Agenor) *Luise Schwester (daughter of Sister from Brother and Sister; cousin of Leif) *Maeva Kabo (successor of Kabo from Pivi and Kabo; older half-sister of Vaiiti) *Manu Pukepuke (son of Pou from The Great Bird of the Hills) *Marcel Pigeon (son of Constancia and Constancio from The Pigeon and the Dove) *Mario Di Legno (son of Wooden Maria) *Marlene Tür (daughter of the girl from Mary's Child) *Maxima Drosselbart (daughter of the princess from King Thrushbeard) *Millaray Cordero (daughter of Seven Colors) *Miron Wyspianski (son of Princess Miranda and Prince Hero) *Mitra Bandar (son of Prince Monkey and Princess Jahuran from The Monkey Prince) *Moacir Banana (grandson of the old woman from Why the Bananas Belong to the Monkey) *Nancy Catt (daughter of Catskin) *Nectaire Persil (son of Persinette; younger twin brother of Nemesie) *Nemesie Persil (daughter of Persinette; older twin sister of Nectaire) *Nereida Cumpleaños (daughter of the infanta from The Birthday of the Infanta) *Nicephore Cochon (son of Prince White Pig) *Nino Rkashvili (daughter of the stepsister from Conkiajgharuna; stepcousin of Tinatin) *Numa Riquet (son of Mama and Riquet from Riquet with the Tuft (Bernard)) *Omayra Piojo (daughter of the princess from The Louse-Drum) *Onezime Donnez-Moi (son of Give Me) *Orestes Madera (son of the girl from The Little Stick Figure) *Orphée Chevalier (son of Alcée and Eleuthrie from Prince Guerini; cousin of Zebulon) *Pacifica Zorrilla (daughter of the princess and the soldier from The Wandering Soldier) *Perestu Limon (daughter of Perihan from A Mirror, a Carpet, and a Lemon) *Plutarkh Uzyrov (son of the rich man from The Greedy Rich Man) *Polychronios Hydros (son of the prince from The Seven-Headed Serpent) *Polyxene Zinzolantin (daughter of Sincere and Aimée from Prince Sincere; older sister of Anthime) *Preciosa Papillon (daughter of Papillette and Patipata from The Butterfly; younger sister of Priscillia) *Priscillia Papillon (daughter of Papillette and Patipata from The Butterfly; older sister of Preciosa) *Prudencio Conejo (son of Marisol and the prince from The Little Green Rabbit) *Pushpa Sabr (daughter of the princess and Prince Sabr from The Fan Prince) *Qazim Ylli (son of the prince and the Belle of the Earth from The Two Sisters Who Envied Their Cadette) *Quezia Habil (daughter of the prince from The Quest of Cleverness) *Raffaele Candeliere (son of Zizola from Dear as Salt) *Raluca Voinicu (daughter of Praslea from Praslea the Brave and the Golden Apples; older sister of Remus) *Remus Voinicu (son of Praslea from Praslea the Brave and the Golden Apples; younger brother of Raluca) *Rita Aranha (daughter of the spider and the boy from The Spider) *Rodion Yablokov (son of the knight and the princess from The Bold Knight, the Apples of Youth, and the Water of Life; younger brother of Yevgeny) *Rosaire Laperle (son of Gervaise and Yolande from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde) *Ryuko Tawara (daughter of Tawara Toda and the dragon princess from My Lord Bag of Rice) *Salluste Etoile (son of Little Golden Star from Little Golden Sun and Little Golden Star; cousin of Balsamie) *Samandar Dalerov (son of Eraj from Eraj the Valiant Hero) *Sarah LePois (daughter of John Green Peas) *Selahattin Kismet (son of the youngest prince from The Bird of Fortune) *Selina Catt (daughter of Little Catskin) *Severine Papillon (daughter of the King of the Butterflies from Prince Sincere) *Siegfried Rosenstrauch (son of the princess and the prince from The Okerlo) *Sofoklis Kavouris (son of the girl and the crab prince from The Golden Crab; younger brother of Efrosyni) *Sterling Fairchild (successor of the Star-Child) *Svetlana Zharptitsova (daughter of Vasilisa and the huntsman from The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa) *Tamara Utkina (daughter of the king and queen from The White Duck; triplet sister of Tatiana and Taras) *Taras Utkin (son of the king and queen from The White Duck; triplet brother of Tatiana and Tamara) *Tarik Slavuj (son of the youngest prince and the Flower o' the World from The Nightingale in the Mosque) *Tatiana Utkina (daughter of the king and queen from The White Duck; triplet sister of Tamara and Taras) *Tilo Brüder (son of the tailor from The Four Skillful Brothers; cousin of Adrian, Frieda, and Larissa) *Timur Sasykov (son of Altynchech and the prince from Altynchech and the Padishah's Wife; cousin of Golnara) *Tinatin Plostiadze (daughter of Conkiajgharuna; stepcousin of Nino) *Tolga Portakal (son of the prince and the Orange Fairy from The Three Orange Peris) *Tristan Pourceau (son of Truitonne from The Blue Bird; stepcousin of Florian) *Trofimo Pulce (son of Porziella from The Flea) *Ugolin Cocagne (son of the king and Princess Prodige from The King of Cocagne) *Ulpia Cordeiro (daughter of the shepherd from Tale of a Tortoise and a Mischievous Monkey) *Umetaro Momota (son of Momotaro) *Umid Zumradov (son of Ali Shar and Zumurrud) *Uranie Multicolore (daughter of The Man with the Suit of Thirty-Six Colors) *Vaiiti Pivi (son of Pivi from Pivi and Kabo; younger half-brother of Maeva) *Valentina Popova (daughter of Vasilisa the Priest's Daughter) *Valeria Costanza (daughter of Costanza and Cacco from Costanza/Costanzo) *Valerian Tapochka (son of the old man's daughter and the tsarevich from The Golden Slipper; stepcousin of Kliment) *Veit Igel (son of Hans My Hedgehog) *Venere Amoretti (daughter of Rosella from The King of Love) *Vivaldo Geiger (son of the boy from The Boy and the Violin) *Waris Lugta (daughter of the girl from The Girl Without Legs) *Woodrow Vaillant (son of John Vaillant) *Xerxes Atele (son of the man from How the Monkey Escaped Being Eaten) *Ximena Tortilla (daughter of the woodcutter and his wife from The Day It Snowed Tortillas) *Yael Livyatan (daughter of Hava from The Water Witch; cousin of Lior) *Yarelis Celosia (daughter of Mariquita Grim from Mariquita Grim and Mariquita Fair; stepcousin of Deyanira) *Yevgeny Yablokov (son of the knight and the princess from The Bold Knight, the Apples of Youth, and the Water of Life; older brother of Rodion) *Ylenia Piovra (daughter of Samphire Starboard and the princess from The Man Wreathed in Seaweed; older twin sister of Yuri) *Yuri Piovra (son of Samphire Starboard and the princess from The Man Wreathed in Seaweed; younger twin brother of Ylenia) *Zardusht Zaharov (son of King Yunan from The Tale of the Wazir and the Sage Duban) *Zebulon Guerin (son of Guerini and Pintiane from Prince Guerini; cousin of Orphée) *Zeolide Oeuf (daughter of Blanche from The Talking Eggs; younger sister of Athalante and cousin of Landry) *Zephyr Marmara (son of Idalie and Zephyr from The Marbled Princess) *Zosime Lenoir (son of Toutebelle and Zinzolin from The Black Cat) *Zsombor Pelikan (son of the youngest prince from The Pelican) Characters from Oz and other lands of L. Frank Baum *Aaliyah Dubh (daughter of Ali Dubh from John Dough and the Cherub) *Armand Handson (son of Handy Mandy from The Land of Oz) *Belinda Scraps (daughter of the Patchwork Girl from The Land of Oz) *Bonnie Daws (daughter of Dr. Daws from The Magic Bon Bons) *Cecil Payne (son of Nerle and Seseley from The Enchanted Island of Yew) *Cleopatra Sudds (daughter of Claribel Sudds from The Magic Bon Bons) *Coco Dough (daughter of John Dough from John Dough and the Cherub) *Dalia Thompson (daughter of Tot from Dot and Tot of Merryland) *Deanna Gale (daughter of Dorothy Gale from The Land of Oz) *Dolly Poppet XII (daughter of Queen Dolly from Dot and Tot of Merryland) *Elizabeth Bobbin (daughter of Betsy Bobbin from The Land of Oz) *Emerson Cytryn (son of the professor from The Magic Bon Bons) *Errol Ferryman (son of Bud from Queen Zixi of Ix) *Everett Freeland (son of Dot from Dot and Tot of Merryland) *Festus von Mo (son of Prince Fiddlecumdoo from The Magical Monarch of Mo) *Hiram Wogglebug (son of the Woggle-Bug from The Land of Oz) *Jackson Pumpkinhead (son of Jack Pumpkinhead from The Land of Oz) *Jacob Zeit (son of Jim from The Capture of Father Time) *Jessica Bostwick (daughter of Bessie Bostwick from The Magic Bon Bons) *Joelle von Mo (daughter of Prince Jollikin from The Magical Monarch of Mo) *Jubal Quavo (son of Quavo from Queen Zixi of Ix) *Magenta Griffiths (daughter of Trot from The Land of Oz) *Martha Ferryman (daughter of Fluff from Queen Zixi of Ix) *Melinda Marvel (daughter of the fairy/Prince Marvel from The Enchanted Island of Yew) *Ombretta Umbra (daughter of Gureeda from The Land of Oz) *Orville Amarillo (son of the Yellow Knight/Sir Hokus of Pokes from The Land of Oz) *Ozella Tippetarius (daughter of Princess Ozma from The Land of Oz) *Patricia von Mo (daughter of Princess Pattycake and Prince Timtom from The Magical Monarch of Mo) *Perry Brown (son of Peter Brown from The Land of Oz) *Phineas Ryan (son of the Kinglet from John Dough and the Cherub) *Quincy Lavender (son of the senator from The Magic Bon Bons) *Riley Chick (child of Chick from John Dough and the Cherub) *Rosanthe von Rinkitink (daughter of King Rinkitink from The Land of Oz) *Shadrach von Smith (son of Button-Bright from The Land of Oz) *Tanzila Tazah (daughter of Tandy from The Land of Oz) *Thaddeus von Mo (son of Prince Thinkabit from The Magical Monarch of Mo) *Tomtom Terry (son of Tompy Terry from The Land of Oz) *Truman von Mo (son of Princess Truella from The Magical Monarch of Mo) *William du Chevron (son of Prince Bobo/Bilbil from The Land of Oz) *Wyatt Schnell (son of Speedy from The Land of Oz) *Xena Cosmos (successor of Planetty from The Land of Oz) *Yuzhi Yin (son of Happy Toko from The Land of Oz) *Zelica Cloak (daughter of Zixi from Queen Zixi of Ix) *Zinnia von Mo (daughter of Prince Zingle from The Magical Monarch of Mo) Characters from legends/ballets/nursery rhymes/etc. *Alois von Schlesien (son of Albrecht and Bathilde from Giselle) *Amrita Tabiz (daughter of Niriti and Noureddin from The Talisman) *Carina Millefleur (daughter of Regonda and Otto from Fiammetta) *Clarissa Drosselmeyer (daughter of Clara from The Nutcracker; cousin of Franz) *Fabian Coppel (son of Dr. Coppelius from Coppelia) *Franz Stahlbaum (son of Fritz from The Nutcracker; cousin of Clarissa) *Galatea Coppel (successor of Coppelia) *Hilarion Jagd (nephew of Hilarion from Giselle) *Karol Balladynski (son of Balladyna) *Kazbek Farfallov (son of Farfalla and Djalma from Le Papillon; younger brother of Shamset) *Ortwin Sternhold (son of Count Friedrich Sternhold from Fiammetta) *Rustem Shuralov (son of Ali-Batyr and Syuimbike from Shurale) *Savannah Shoemaker (daughter of the old woman who lived in a shoe) *Shamset Farfallova (daughter of Farfalla and Djalma from Le Papillon; older sister of Kazbek) *Veruschka Mazurka (daughter of Swanilda and Franz from Coppelia) *Wolke Giselbrecht (niece of Giselle) NibiruMul's Magical Menagerie (characters from animal stories) *Arnold Flipper (son of Flipper from The Land of Oz; younger brother of Avila) *Avila Flipper (daughter of Flipper from The Land of Oz; older sister of Arnold) *Foka Kotikov (son of Kotick from The Jungle Book) *Gennady Klykov (son of Sea Vitch from The Jungle Book) *Matrona Morzhova (daughter of the walrus from The Walrus and the Carpenter) *Nikolay Lamantin (son of Sea Cow from The Jungle Book; younger brother of Pelageya) *Pelageya Lamantina (daughter of Sea Cow from The Jungle Book; older sister of Nikolay) *Qooqqa Nanoq (daughter of the polar bear king from The King of the Polar Bears) Category:Subpages